


The Secret Ingredient [PODFIC]

by bluegeekEM, lilyrose225



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Cooking, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Food, Friends to Lovers (or on the way at least), Friendship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Not Canon Compliant for The Last Jedi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The First Order Sucks, a bit of Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/lilyrose225
Summary: Podfic for The Secret Ingredient, entry in Star Wars Big Bang 2019





	The Secret Ingredient [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret Ingredient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664876) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM), [lilyrose225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/lilyrose225). 



> Many thanks to bluegeekEM for writing such a fun story to read and podfic! I really enjoyed being in Poe's head and reading him ignoring the heck outta his feelings. It's all for the best, really.

Direct downloading is enabled through Soundcloud. Please enjoy!


End file.
